Firelight
by BMiracle17
Summary: A saga twilight contada de uma forma diferente.
1. Chapter 1

Quando acordei aquela manhã, o visor do celular indicava sete chamadas não atendidas. E mesmo sem ainda ter verificado à quem pertenciam, eu já sabia que todas se tratavam de minha mãe. Respirei fundo, virando a tela do aparelho para baixo, deixando-a encostada sobre o balcão e em seguida, abrindo a caixa de suco de laranja artificial e despejando o líquido em um copo vazio.

- É Renée outra vez, não? - Esme perguntou, com rastro de preocupação em sua voz. Ela olhou por um momento para o celular em cima da mesa.

- Sim. - Apenas concordei com a cabeça.

- Uma hora você vai ter que dar um jeito nisso, querida. - Disse Tia Esme, passando rapidamente por trás de mim e dando a volta no balcão, enquanto se preparava para ir trabalhar, recolhendo alguns objetos que levaria consigo e colocando-os em sua bolsa. Olhei para o copo de suco, ainda intacto, que acabara de encher enquanto tamborilava os dedos em cima da mesa.

- Eu sei. Eu só não quero fazer isso agora. - _E nem amanhã. Talvez, nunca. _Completei em pensamento. Na verdade, eu vinha repetindo essa mesma resposta há dois anos, desde que havia saído de Phoenix e me mudado para Forks, indo morar com a tia Esme.

Meus pais eram separados. Eu não gostava de me referir à eles como divorciados, porque nunca acreditei que essa palavra se encaixasse bem entre os dois, já que na verdade, eles nunca foram casados de fato. Minha mãe engravidou assim que terminou o ensino médio, um ato impensado, que a fez ir morar com o namorado de 7 meses em Phoenix. Uma sequência de eventos condenados ao desastre e claramente mal sucedidos, já que, dois anos após meu nascimento, meus pais tiveram uma briga definitiva - entre as milhares que tiveram desde o dia em que se conheceram - o que foi o estopim para que aquele relacionamento ruísse definitivamente. Foi nesse dia que meu pai saiu de casa e da cidade, indo viver em Seattle, aonde permanece até hoje. Minha mãe me criou sozinha, ou pelo menos tentou. Ela fez o melhor que pôde, enchendo-me de presentes e coisas caras, assim como meu pai fazia... Sempre à distância. Eles nunca perderam o contato, apesar de terem ficado alguns anos evitando um ao outro. Meu pai, Charlie, aparecia em alguns eventos, como Natal e bem raramente, no meu aniversário. Ele claramente havia seguido em frente, estava bem sucedido na carreira como médico e ainda tinha arrumado uma namorada bem mais nova, quase da minha idade. Eu evitava pensar muito sobre esse último detalhe.

Ao contrário de Charlie, minha mãe nunca foi capaz de superar o término do relacionamento, o que sempre foi muito desconfortável para mim, já que ela mal disfarçava como se sentia em relação à isso. Como resultado, Renée se isolou de todos, até mesmo dos amigos e da família. Eu era quase tudo que ela tinha. E isso era terrível. Eu cresci sem espaço, sem privacidade, pois ela queria estar perto de mim integralmente. Isso melhorou um pouco quando ela voltou à trabalhar, mas ainda assim, não foi o suficiente. Eu só podia sair quando ela não estava e, caso desobedecesse, ela ia à minha procura, chorava e às vezes, fazia loucuras, chegando à machucar à si própria. Ela queria me isolar, tomar decisões por mim e aquilo me oprimia, me sufocava. Até o dia em que decidi tentar ter uma vida normal e saí de casa, levando comigo apenas poucas coisas e deixando somente uma carta, sem revelar minha localização. Peguei o primeiro avião para Forks, a cidade que sempre jurei que detestaria por toda a minha vida, mas que no momento, era minha única salvação. Minha mãe estava doente. Eu me sentia mal pelo que havia feito - te-la abandonado dessa forma - e eu até pensava em voltar às vezes, mas somente o fato de apenas imaginar essa ideia, fazia tremer cada terminação nervosa de meu corpo.

Por muito tempo, pensei que naquele momento em que havia posto os pés para dentro do avião, eu tinha mudado o curso da história. Virado a página, seguido em frente. Mas a verdade é que eu sempre estive parada no mesmo lugar. Dentro de mim, eu jamais tomei decisão alguma, eu estava dividida. Não sabia se ia ou ficava. E isso acabava comigo... Todos os dias.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Bella. É questão de tempo, o tempo cura tudo. - Esme sorriu calorosamente, como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava pensando e eu sorri de volta.

- É. Assim espero.

Esme despediu-se de mim com um rápido aceno antes de sair pela porta aquela manhã. Eu já havia lavado e organizado todas as louças do balcão e depois de ficar um longo e confortável tempo largada preguiçosamente no sofá, eu também havia saído mais cedo depois de receber um SMS de Rosalie e agora dirigia sem pressa rumo ao colégio.

Antes mesmo de chegar ao estacionamento, avistei de longe os cabelos loiros e longos de Kate e Rosalie, que se agitavam com o vento frio enquanto conversavam. Desliguei o motor, jogando a alça da mochila sobre um dos ombros e desci da caminhonete, batendo a porta atrás de mim, que no mesmo instante, jogou uma espécie de chuva de ferrugem no chão. Nesse momento, Kate notou minha chegada e acenou para mim de longe juntamente com Rosalie e eu acenei de volta, andando na direção das duas.

- Ei, Bella! - Kate me cumprimentou com um sorriso amigável e perfeito. - Como vai?

- Eu estou bem, e vocês? Animadas para mais um começo de semestre? - Elas riram quase que ao mesmo tempo, o que me fez rir também. -

- Quem fica animado com um começo de semestre? Eu quero é que acabe! As férias mal terminaram e já sinto saudades. - Rosalie disse, em meio às risadas, soltando um suspiro profundo ao falar sobre as férias. - Se ao menos chegasse alguém novo na cidade, isso sim seria interessante. A paisagem está precisando variar, mas isso é quase que impossível. Não vem ninguém nesse lugar. -

- Talvez você tenha uma surpresa esse ano, Rosalie. - Kate comentou distraídamente, enquanto lixava uma das unhas. Rosalie a encarou com uma expressão confusa assim como eu e ela elevou seu olhar sorrindo e fitando as expressões em nossos rostos. - Não souberam? Os filhos do Dr. Carlisle acabaram de chegar na cidade. Não tem nem um dia, pelo que estou sabendo. - Ela fez uma pausa, parecendo incerta sobre o tempo estipulado da chegada dos novos moradores. - Sim... É isso. Um dia. Faz um dia que chegaram, Alice, Emmett e Edward Shoessler.

- É sério? Como eu não fiquei sabendo disso? Aliás, eu nem sabia que o Dr. Carlisle tinha filhos, muito menos que eram três. Esse mundo é mesmo surpreendente. Bom... Se forem bonitos como ele, isso vai ser bem interessante. - Rosalie disse, enquanto tirava um pequeno espelho de dentro da bolsa arrumando algumas mechas de cabelo para trás da orelha.

- Talvez sejam crianças. - Comentei, dando de ombros. - Acho legal que ele queira se reaproximar dos filhos. Morar junto é um grande passo.

- Crianças? Você acha? Não seja negativa, Bella. Eu estou realmente precisando ver caras novas por esse lugar. É sério. Não aguento mais essa mesmice de sempre. - Rosalie respondeu, impaciente, desviando o olhar do espelho por um momento.

- Eles não são crianças. Na verdade, eles nem são exatamente novos na cidade. Apenas retornaram após algum tempo longe. - Kate piscou para nós, terminando de lixar suas unhas e fitando suas mãos para checar o resultado.

- Bom, isso é perfeito! - Rosalie concordou.

- É sim. Ei, Bella, falando sobre garotos. Como vai Jacob? Ele finalmente resolveu agir como homem e tomou coragem para se declarar? - Kate riu alto, fazendo Rosalie rir também mesmo sem parecer entender direito sobre o que falávamos.

- Kate. Não há nada entre eu e Jacob. E nem vai acontecer, ok?

- Isso é o que você acha, Bella. Mas ele claramente tem outros planos, acredite no que eu falo. Eu vejo coisas que você não vê e você sabe bem disso. - Ela disse as últimas palavras em um tom baixo, sorrindo em seguida e exibindo novamente seu sorriso perfeito.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, pode ser? - Balancei a cabeça, tentando tirar aquela conversa de foco. Jake e eu éramos apenas amigos. Ele era mais que um irmão, uma pessoa especial que eu havia encontrado ali. Tal como minhas primas Kate e Rosalie e também tia Esme. Apesar de ele não pertencer exatamente à minha família como elas, eu o considerava como tal. Mas isso era tudo. Nunca nutri nenhum sentimento amoroso por Jacob e realmente desejava mais do que tudo que Kate estivesse errada em relação à ele. Eu não queria perdê-lo e muito menos magoá-lo, o que fatalmente aconteceria se caso ele acabasse sentindo algo à mais que apenas uma amizade por mim. Jake não merece isso. Ninguém merece sofrer a dor da decepção de amar e não ser amado.

- Como é? Bella e Jacob estão flertando? Isso é sério? - Rosalie perguntou, atônita, sem notar que estava totalmente atrasada no assunto.

- Não, Rosalie. Ninguém está flertando. - Respondi.

Ela sorriu aliviada e nesse momento, o alarme indicando o início das aulas soou e começamos à caminhar em meio aos corredores abarrotados de alunos. Kate, Rosalie e eu quase não tínhamos aulas juntas, então, nos despedimos antes de irmos para nossas respectivas aulas.

- Ei, Bella! - Senti o toque de uma mão em meu ombro, e me virei imediatamente, reconhecendo a voz de Rosalie. - O que? - Perguntei.

- Que bom que você não tem esse mal gosto.

Por algum motivo, naquele dia as horas se arrastaram mais devagar do que de costume, o que era terrível quando se tratava de matérias que eu pouco gostava. Olhei ao redor da sala, alguns alunos dormiam, outros conversavam paralelamente ou riam de alguma piada interna. Haviam também os que desenhavam, como eu.

No momento em que o alarme do intervalo ecoou pelos corredores, mais parecia uma prece. De repente, cada aluno ali foi se enchendo de vida, todos animados, levantando depressa para chegar mais rápido ao refeitório. Diferente de Phoenix, a escola de Forks não era tão lotada, então as pessoas não ficavam tão desesperadas para não ter que encarar uma fila tão cheia na hora do almoço, o que era bom.

Me sentei em meu lugar de sempre no refeitório, junto à Mike, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Kate, Rosalie e infelizmente por último, Lauren. Eu estava excepcionalmente sem fome aquele dia. Não que eu tivesse o que podemos chamar de grande apetite, mas aquele dia, eu realmente estava sem a menor vontade de pôr algo no estômago. Ainda assim, acrescentei uma maçã e uma garrafa d'água à minha bandeja. Quando me aproximei da mesa, Kate, Rosalie, Jessica e Angela estavam em uma conversa paralela e entusiasmante, balançando-se de tanto rir.

- Bem, aí eu cheguei e ele estava escutando aquelas músicas estranhas e ofensivas dele, que vulgarizam o lugar da mulher na sociedade e tudo mais. E isso no volume máximo, acredita? Eu fiquei com muita raiva e perguntei se ele não tinha uma droga de um fone de ouvido. - Jessica gesticulava, tagarelando sobre algo. - E você não sabe! Quando eu disse isso, ele começou à falar vários absurdos, dizendo que todas as mulheres desse "lugar" precisam pôr silicone.

- Não! É serio? E o que você disse? - Kate perguntou boquiaberta, enquanto Rosalie deixava escapar um "que cretino" baixinho. -

- Ah, ele é um nojento. Mandei direto para o inferno! Quer dizer, porque ele não vai colocar silicone no pênis? Assim resolveria de vez os problemas dele. É sério, esse cara precisa se tratar.

Nesse exato momento, percebemos que havia um silêncio quase que proposital na mesa, destacando as ultimas palavras que Jessica havia dito e então, todos caíram na risada e até eu, mesmo mordendo o lábio, fui incapaz de conter uma riso.

- Ei, olha! São eles. - Jessica cochichou, fingindo não olhar para trás. Fingindo muito mal.

Olhei discretamente para aonde Jessica apontava e visualisei a figura de dois jovens que deveriam ter mais ou menos a minha idade. A garota era baixa, tinha as feições delicadas e cabelos curtos e escuros de desfiavam para todos os lados. Ela era inquieta como uma borboleta e falava de forma animada com o garoto ao seu lado, um garoto alto de aparência extremamente forte, como se fizesse musculação da mesma forma que bebia água. Seus músculos ressaltavam pela camisa e mesmo de longe, era perceptível. Seria ele Emmett ou Edward? Me perguntei naquele momento. De qualquer forma, os dois eram lindos.

- Nossa, era bem disso que eu estava precisando. - Rosalie sussurou entre eu e Kate rindo animada e jogando seus cabelos longos para trás dos ombros. Ela se referia à Emmett. - Aquele ali é meu, estão avisadas. -

Ainda que não estivessem, quem poderia competir com a beleza de Rosalie ou Kate? Elas eram praticamente barbies humanas. As garotas suspiravam de inveja quando olhavam para as duas, porque sabiam que elas ofuscavam todo o grupo feminino de Forks.

Só então, pude notar que todos olhavam ainda mais fixamente para a mesa de Emmett e Alice, provavelmente, fazendo comentários sobre como eram lindos e alimentando esperanças e expectativas sobre algum dos dois. Eram tantos cochichos e conversas, que eu me perguntava se Alice e Emmett não se incomodavam com aquela situação.

Fitei a maçã em minhas mãos, sem a menor vontade de mordê-la.

- Meu. Deus. - Angela exclamou, totalmente boquiaberta. -

Então, de repente, ouve um silêncio profundo, cessando os comentários mas apenas por algum tempo. Era Edward que havia chegado ao refeitório.

Edward era lindo. E eu não precisava fitá-lo para saber disso. Era simplesmente a única coisa que todas as garotas ali conseguiam pronunciar. Os comentários se seguiram durante a maior parte do tempo de almoço e o assunto, de tão repetitivo, já se tornava maçante. Em certo momento, Rosalie cutucou meu braço de leve, chamando por minha atenção e então abaixou um pouco a cabeça para cochichar algo.

- Eu não sei o que essas garotas viram nesse tal Edward. Ele nem é isso tudo! Quero dizer, é bonito, mas não um deus grego. O outro, Emmett, ele sim é bem mais interessante.

Soltei um riso baixo ao ouvir as palavras de Rosalie. Estava claro que Edward não havia agradado Rosalie visualmente.

- É mesmo? - Perguntei, distraidamente.

- É sim. Ei, você não olhou para ele nem um momento. Não está curiosa? - Ela me perguntou, parecendo surpresa.

- Não. Até porque estão todos comentando e olhando fixamente para os Schoessler e acredito que no lugar deles, eu me sentiria desconfortável. Então é aquele lance. Não faça com os outros o que não gostaria que fizessem com você. Para que mais um olhar curioso? Ele é apenas humano como qualquer outro... Dois pés, duas pernas, um nariz, dois olhos. Você sabe. - Disse, dando finalmente e ainda sem vontade, uma mordida em minha maçã. -

- Olhar não tira pedaço, Isabella. - Ela respondeu com uma voz engraçada, pondo-se à rir.

Ao fim do almoço, houve novamente outro tumulto momentâneo típico de um fim de intervalo. O som de cadeiras arrastando junto com o som das mesmas conversas repetitivas me fizeram buscar o Ipod do bolso e colocar os fones no ouvido, ajustando o volume ao máximo. O som de Time After Time de Cyndi Lauper preenchendo o local. Segui a multidão que saía do refeitório em passos lentos e me preparando para mais algumas horas monótonas de aulas. Soltei um suspiro pesado, meu olhar percorrendo o refeitório já quase vazio naquele momento, enquanto saía, a última coisa que vi, foi uma outra figura não familiar, com traços perfeitos, cabelos desgrenhados e cor de bronze, pele pálida como mármore, traços perfeitos e olhos de um dourado líquido que eu nunca havia visto antes. Logo, o reconheci como Edward Schoessler.

Realmente. Edward era lindo.


	2. Chapter 2

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde a chegada dos Schoessler na cidade. Durante os primeiros dias, eram simplesmente o assunto mais comentado de Forks. Esta era, sem dúvida, uma das partes mais tediosas de se morar em cidades pequenas. Como tudo era sempre uma grande rotina, toda vez que surgia alguma notícia interessante o suficiente para causar alguma agitação entre as pessoas, esse mesmo assunto acabava se tornando um alvo de conversas para durar a semana inteira. Logo, tão rápido quanto surgiu a fama dos enigmáticos e até então desconhecidos filhos do Dr. Carlisle, agora, o assunto já começava à se apagar e eles já passavamam à ser considerados, quase como pessoas normais ou simples caipiras de Forks, vulgarmente dizendo.

As investidas de Rosalie em Emmett andavam bem sucedidas, como já era previsto. Emmett era muito simpático e bem humorado e certas vezes, sentava-se conosco no tempo de almoço. Apesar não conhecê-lo há muito tempo, as poucas vezes em que troquei algumas palavras ou participei de algumas conversas com o mesmo, ele sempre era uma companhia muito agradável. Digamos que considero pouco possível passar cinco minutos perto de Emmett Schoessler sem dar alguma risada, ora ou outra. Alice também parecia bastante gentil, embora eu soubesse menos ainda sobre ela. Com Alice, troquei somente algumas palavras singelas como "Bom dia" ou às vezes algum aceno de cabeça rápido, cumprimentos ao longe. E isso só acontecia quando Emmett estava por perto, quando ela queria falar algo secretamente com ele, nunca em uma conversa aberta. O que era um pouco estranho, mas compreensível já que nós ainda éramos nada menos que desconhecidos para ela.

Já Edward, havia sido considerado, dentro destas duas semanas, o homem mais lindo que a maioria das mulheres em potencial já haviam visto por ali. E também, o mais inalcançável, fechado, antissocial, enigmático e atrevo-me à dizer, um pouco rude, às vezes. Passava a grande parte do tempo sozinho ou com Alice e Emmett. Estas eram as únicas companhias que ele se permitia e também, as únicas que visivelmente, deixava explícito que queria por perto.

E era isso.

- Você realmente deveria me deixar dar um jeito na pintura dessa picape, Bells. – Jacob disse, enquanto passava os dedos grandes e bronzeados pela traseira da caminhonete, trazendo neles uma quantidade de cascas de tinta vermelho desbotado e ferrugem suficientes para cobrir seus dois polegares. – Ou então deveria me deixar dar um jeito nisso. Eu ia me amarrar, sério.

- Nem pense nisso. – Respondi calmamente enquanto terminava de ler pela milésima vez o romance de Judith McNaught – Whitney, Meu Amor.

- Ei! Qual o problema? Você sabe que carros são minha praia, eu não estou faxinando a sua casa ou algo do tipo. – Ergui meu olhar da página do livro, interrompendo minha leitura por um momento. Ele levantou os ombros, exibindo um sorriso pidão. – Eu não estou dizendo isso. Apenas não tenho dinheiro suficiente para pagar pela pintura agora e não posso deixar que você o faça. Sabe bem como penso em relação à esse tipo de coisa, então... Não. – Uma careta bastante cômica tomou forma em sua face e seus ombros relaxaram em um ato de desistência.

– Como quiser, mas não pense que desistirei assim tão fácil, Isabella Miracle. – Ele disse, rindo, o que me fez rir juntamente em seguida.

- Escuta, você não tem dever de casa? O que está fazendo aqui à essa hora? Veio apenas conferir se a pintura do meu carro está em dia? – Perguntei.

- Como você está velha, Bells. Parece uma vovózinha, me lembrando a hora de ir para a escola. Eu sou bem crescidinho, sabia? – Ele riu alto, mostrando-me a lingua. - Na verdade, já estou de saída. Meu pai pediu para que eu desse um recado para sua tia Esme, mas ela não está e eu digamos que... Hm... Me esqueci do recado. – Ele admitiu, envergonhado.

- Bom, sendo assim, volte para casa, pergunte novamente à ele sobre o recado e deixe um bilhete em baixo do tapete. Logo estarei de saída, tenho aula. – Disse, enquanto o som do toque do celular interrompia nossa conversa. Tateei os bolsos em busca do aparelho até encontrá-lo e assim que o fiz, o visor indicou um número desconhecido.

- Bella? – Uma voz masculina meio afeminada surgiu do outro lado da linha. – Aqui é o rei supremo do universo.

- ... Ah. Oi Mike. – Eu respondi, com uma careta, tentando imaginar o motivo dessa ligação desnecessária. – Aconteceu algo? – Ele riu do outro lado da linha, uma risada nervosa que durou muito tempo e então houve um silêncio constrangedor de alguns minutos.

- Mike? – Repeti.

- É que... Ér, então. Poxa vida, como eu posso falar isso. Sabe... Ah, você sabe. – Ele gaguejou, a voz falhando em quase todas as palavras, deixando o momento ainda mais perturbador. – O baile... – Ok... Isso não parecia nada bom. - Es-s-t-tão distribuindo os co-convites ho-ho-j-j-j-e. – Ele pigarreou, parando por um momento. – Queria saber se quer ir comigo. Quero ser o primeiro à te convidar, por isso me desculpe estar ligando essa hora. – Afastei o telefone do ouvido essa hora, totalmente boquiaberta e constrangida. Aquilo era muito estranho e eu realmente não sabia o que dizer. Enquanto isso, Jacob ria alto, jogado no chão, com as mãos sobre o abdômen, ouvindo meu telefonema. Acertei um chute em sua canela e ele gemeu de dor, protestando no mesmo instante, porém, voltando à rir em seguida.

- Mike, sinto muito, mas eu não vou ao baile. Vou ter um... Ahn... Compromisso inadiável esse dia e infelizmente não poderei ir. – Na verdade, muito felizmente. – Fica para a próxima, certo!? Porque não chama Jess ou Angela. Até mesmo Lauren? Aposto que alguma delas adoraria ir com você. Nos vemos mais tarde. – Desliguei o telefone, soltando um suspiro de nervoso e alívio.

- Esse cara é mesmo muito doido. – Jacob disse, entre risos.

- Jacob. Para a sua casa, AGORA!

Por um milagre, um dos professores havia faltado hoje, então, fomos liberados um tempo antes do almoço, tendo agora, praticamente dois intervalos. A maior parte dos alunos se reunira no refeitório, assim como eu. Aproveitei esse tempo livre para continuar minha leitura e então, ouvi o som de cadeiras se arrastando ao meu lado. Eram Rosalie e Emmett.

- Outra vez esse livro? – Rosalie apontou para a capa, rindo, antes de depositar um beijo tenro e rápido nos lábios de Emmett.

- Outra vez esse livro. – Respondi, dando de ombros.

- Fala sobre o que? – Emmett perguntou, parecendo interessado.

- É um romance que se passa no século XVIII sobre um duque que resolve comprar a mão da "futura" esposa em casamento. O que não dá muito certo, digamos. Já que ela ama outro, no inicio da história. – Ele fez uma careta pensativa por algum tempo e então respondeu, rindo. – Caramba, Bells. Que gay. – Revirei os olhos, também rindo com ele.

- Nossa, que tédio, hein!? Deveríamos fazer algo para agitar isso aqui. – Kate disse, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar à mesa.

- Deveríamos mesmo. Algo em mente? – Rosalie perguntou, curiosa.

- Não sei. Que tal uma aposta?

- Parece legal. – Concordei, sem tirar os olhos do livro. – Sobre o que seria, exatamente?

- Bom... Angela foi convidada para o baile da primavera. Eu ainda não sei quem a convidou. E nem vocês. Podemos fazer apostas sobre quem é o sortudo, o que acham?

- Eu não conto, já que ainda não estou por dentro do pessoal por aqui. Mas estou louco de vontade para ver alguma de vocês pagando mico. Quem perder fará o que? – Emmett perguntou, entusiasmado demais para ver quem se daria mal nessa.

- Ainda não sei, pensaremos na hora. – Kate retrucou sorrindo maliciosamente. – Verei algo bem maldoso não se preocupe. Vamos! Façam suas apostas! Eu acho que é o Ben. Algo me diz que é ele.

- Ei! Eu ia dizer Ben também! Cai fora, loira aguada. – Rosalie grunhiu enquanto Emmett brincava com seus cabelos, arrumando-os para trás da orelha. – Calma gata, é só uma aposta. – Ele murmurou, tranquilizando-a. – Então ok! Dois votos para Ben! E você, Bells?

Fechei o livro por um momento, sem precisar marcar a página, já que conhecia o livro de cór. Cruzei os braços sobre a mesa em um gesto pensativo. Mike me ligara mais cedo, chamando-me para o baile e eu declinei. Logo, provavelmente ele deveria ter corrido para arrumar uma substituta, já que não ia querer ter seu ego ferido com tamanha humilhação. Certamente, suas opções seriam Jessica ou Angela. Bom... Porque não?

-Mike Newton. – Repondi, dando de ombros.

Foi então que, quase como um ato de conspiração do universo contra mim, vi Angela se aproximando, puxando Ben pelo braço e tendo os dedos entrelaçados aos dele. Isso definitivamente era o meu fim. Pisquei atônita, totalmente boquiaberta e fitei Rosalie e Kate prendendo o riso. Claro, menos Emmett queria sem vergonha alguma.

- Bella perdeu a aposta. Vai ter se dar mal agora. – Ele disse, entre risos. –

Kate olhou para mim, ainda exibindo um sorriso maldoso. Nada bom...

- Certo Bella, já pensei no seu desafio. – Ela começou e então se virou para Emmett. – Você, sai.

Emmett olhou para ela com uma expressão interrogativa, morrendo de curiosidade de descobrir qual seria o meu desafio. – Porque eu!?

- Porque sim. Você não pode saber, agora vai dar uma volta, anda. Rosalie, leva ele. – Rosalie ficou parada por um tempo, piscando os cílios loiros, totalmente confusa. Então, levantou-se, trazendo Emmett consigo, mas em seu rosto, era fácil ler que a primeira coisa que ela perguntaria quando estivesse à sos conosco, seria para sobre o motivo daquilo. Após esperar que todos saíssem, Kate virou-se para mim, novamente, mantendo a mesma expressão assustadora em seu rosto.

- Muito bem, Bella. Eu quero que você vá até a mesa do Edward agora, convide ele para ir ao baile e depois, pergunte se ele é homossexual.

- O QUE!? – Foi tudo que consegui dizer.


End file.
